ThirtySeven Days
by inkalink
Summary: It had been thirty-seven days since she had last seen him, and there he was dripping wet and humming on my doorstep. Please read and review!


Thirty-Seven Days

Disclaimer: I wish it was true that I owned everything; however, I don't. Good day!

There are things in this world in which I know are true. The sun will always rise in the east and it will always set in the west. Two plus two will always equal four. Technology will always out do itself, usually after I succumb to buying the latest thing. I will never have impeccable fashion sense and my hair; as much as I attempt will never lie straight. I believe books will get me through anything and that I will never finish an art project. I over analyze every conversation I am involved in, I question every detail and I am a workaholic. I fight for what I believe in, and will not back down until I have had the final say; I am competitive, I hate musicals and I love running. I am most productive in the morning, but I need to get out of my bed first. To me, these things are very important. I like facts. I like to know that I always can count on things to be the same. I like order over chaos and most of all I love continuity.

Which is why at three-thirty in the morning, finding a soaking wet Draco Malfoy standing on my front porch sends a swift shock through my body. My mind searches for a reason as to why he would be there, currently humming a tune that was unrecognizable. I turn around, and haphazardly make way to the kitchen; I put a kettle on the burner and grab two cups from the cupboard. Then I wait as patiently as I can for him to make it through my dim lighted house, to me. It only takes him a few seconds for him to make it through the front room 'bloody hell that hurt,' I smile quietly. I rearranged the house since the last time he had been here, thirty-seven days, seven hours and some minutes ago.

We got into a fight that night, one that literally blew my back door from its hinges. My magic was out of control, I was furious and I did not even care about the fact that I lived in a quiet muggle neighborhood that was not used to back doors flying about twenty feet from a house; they were also not used to the screams of anger and the sounds of objects hitting the wall. I had not seen him since that night nor did I really want to. I was more hurt that evening than I had ever been in my entire life.

We were at one of the parties the ministry threw, we had been dating for a grand total of five months and this was our first outing as a couple. At least, an outing at a very well publicized event. We both knew the pressures we would be facing and the fact that everyone would be trying to understand just what we were doing together. I cannot even answer that question. It happened suddenly; a bunch of us that went to Hogwarts together met up once a month at this little bar, The Blue Monkey. For the first time Malfoy joined us, at first there was palpable tension as he walked towards Harry. Nothing was said though, and all he did was hold out his hand. Harry stood there for a bit dumbfounded at what was being offered to him; then he shook the hand in front of him and offered him a drink. I said nothing but watching with mild curiosity, I had no idea what made him come. I knew I had invited him every week, but I never thought he would have actually shown up. I was sitting in the corner that night, not really wanting to mingle with anybody. My thoughts were clouding my mind as I watched the mysterious white blond haired man by the bar. As my eyes burned into his back I did not realize he had turned around until my gaze met his, grey met brown and the war was on. He walked towards me with two drinks in hand, offering me one he sat down.

Then rather mischievously, he asked, "do you come here often?" I could barely contain the smile, what a lame attempt to make conversation.

I nodded quickly, and replied, "I take it this is your first time?" He laughed, loudly and for a moment, I was quite taken aback. In all of the years I have known him, I had to admit to myself that I had never heard him laugh. It was a good deep laugh, contagious and one that I would not mind listening too. We made small talk for what seemed like hours, the drinks never seemed to empty and before I knew it, we were outback in the alley making out like sixteen year olds.

After that night, either I would be at his place or he would be at mine. I do not think I ever spent a night away from him. Harry became rather worried, thinking I was just jumping the gun and not really thinking through my actions. I promptly told him to shove it; I did not need him telling me that being with Malfoy was not something the 'old Hermione' would do. Personally, the old Hermione was a bore. After, the war I tried to find some balance in my life, but I realized not everything I had wanted before the war was what I wanted anymore. Soon, after the final battle I promptly told Ron that no matter what people said, we would never belong together; I decided that instead of getting a job that would change the world, slowly. I would be more proactive and actually became a dragon keeper in Romania. Charlie Weasley helped me get the job, and taught me about other things. He was not my first lover, but he was definitely the one who taught me how to love. He opened my heart to things I would never have believed in, and led me to believe in the person I was and not the person everyone believed me to be.

Back to Harry though, he did not understand why I could so easily let my guard down and let myself go. But if there is one lesson I have learned it was this, I can protect my heart with every fiber of my being, but that doesn't stop it from being intruded; so why not open myself up and fall. Oliver Wood taught this lesson to me, we dated briefly but it left an impact. He broke up with me because I was too rigid, and scared to let someone in. He said, "Sometimes you have to let love in, 'Mione. You cannot just block feelings. You will only end up alone, and no one deserves that." He was right, I took that lesson to heart, and from then I was open to everything. I no longer worried about rules, but about enjoying my life.

Therefore, Harry may be right; I did fall terribly fast for Malfoy. But that is the thing about love that makes it worth it. You do not stop to think you just fall, and I did so at a remarkable speed. I can admit now that there were things that were not perfect, we fought constantly but that only made the making up so much better. I joke, kind of. Even though we were not perfect, I knew I loved him, and nothing anyone said would change that nor would I want that to happen. However, a month ago changed everything for us. Of course, we fought, often too. This fight was different; we were dancing, it was all perfectly harmless. I was in the arms of a man I never thought I would grow to love as much as I did, and I was content and then I panicked. I quickly stopped, smiled and said I had to go. I pretty much ran from him, I heard him calling my name but I did not stop. I floo'd home and blocked the gate, just so he did not follow. I did not want to be around him, I needed to distance myself.

That is when the pounding on the door begun. "Hermione, what the bloody hell just happened?" I did not move I just stared at the door wishing for the man on the other side to disappear. More pounding followed that wish, "Just open the door." He pleaded. I was frozen, I didn't dare face him. Then the locks clicked and the door opened, and I met his confused gaze as he walked towards me. "Granger, what the hell just happened?" My mind was spinning, I needed to get away and I turned towards the kitchen, he had other plans though and grabbed me forcing me took at him. I mumbled, a response pulling away but he refused to let go. "I didn't catch that."

"Just let me go, really. It's nothing." He looked furious and I knew I had better explain myself and fast; however, that would prove to be difficult. There was no explanation; I just knew that I needed to remove myself from him before I ended up hurting. Yes, Oliver Wood may have taught me to let people in and fall, but he forgot to mention what happened when you realized that there was something wrong and decided that running would be the best option. He also never mentioned what to do when said person you are running from, won't let go. It is quite the dilemma I gave myself; and in all honesty, I deserved it because I had no reasons. Therefore, when he asked what happened. I had no answer. Then he tore into me.

"You are a coward Granger, do you know that? All that Gryffindor courage you preach about, only problem is you have none. You can't imagine one person actually loving you and wanting to be with you. And the moment that becomes realistic, you run. That is not healthy nor is it right because all of those people left in your wake truly do want the best for you but you don't care. That is why you left after the war, too scared to face the people you couldn't save, the boy you claimed to love and the family you lost. You were too scared to be disappointed that life is not what you thought it would be. Now this, fine I get the hint. I am gone and you will never have to worry about seeing me again."

Subsequently he turned from me, but I was not having it. I would not let him leave before I stood up for myself. None of that was true but the moment I opened my mouth, he interrupted. "For once, you will not have the last word. Keep your mouth shut and let me go." I was taken aback. The way he said that war awful and tears were threatening to spill and instead of letting him see me cry I held it in. I walked away and the next thing I knew the back door flew off and my teacups were rattling.

"Do not just walk away." He said nothing, and then he was gone. After that, I screamed, yelled, and broke most of the dishes in my kitchen before collapsing into a heap on my floor. I knew it was my fault, I knew I could have changed the outcome but he was right; I was too scared.

Harry found me the next day, still in sitting in my kitchen. I was pass the tears and pain though and was just in shock. To say he was livid when he found me would be an understatement. He thought Malfoy had done something to hurt me, to cause me this time of pain. It took some time to explain to him that I had done it to myself. He still does not get that. After that day, I picked myself up got a nice quiet job at the ministry, working to promote the rights of magical creatures and fell into a nice quiet routine.

Until tonight.

"Why are you here Draco?" He sat down, put his head in his hands and just sighed. I wanted to hold him, touch him anything. This was torturous for me. "Do you want a towel, a change of clothes?" Again, nothing, the kettle begun to whistle and I got up to pour us some. I heard his chair scratch the floor as it went back then felt his arms around me. He still said nothing as he held me. My mind was attempting to find a reason for this behavior and I turned to look at him. His eyes bore into mine and he moved some hair from my face, and rested his forehead on mine. He sighed again.

"I missed this." I lifted my hand to his face. His eyes were stormy tonight; I had a feeling that he was fighting a battle. One that he had been having for a while. "I never should have left you that night. I should not have said what I did, but most of all I should never have fought my urge to love you."

I knew tears were threatening to spill and a small smile began to grace my lips. "I should have never let you leave, I should have never let my fear tell me what to do and most of all I should have never told myself that I didn't love you."

His lips captured mine, and for the first time in thirty-seven days I felt like everything was as it should be.

A/N: I am enjoying writing one shots and really enjoy reading peoples REVIEWS. Therefore, please leave one! I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
